


Three Little Words

by steorra (meraki_saki)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_saki/pseuds/steorra
Summary: “So is it just me or does Therion look grumpier than he usually does?”alternate; when everyone is wondering why Therion looks so upset and Cyrus is the one that actually gets the right answer... but for the wrong reasons, of course





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> real life’s stuff’s been getting to me so I haven’t had much time to really write as much as I would like to. But I managed to finish this one up and wanted to share

**Three Simple Words**

“So is it just me or does Therion look grumpier than he usually does?” Tressa asked, her gaze transfixed on the thief.

“You’re not the only one that thinks that,” Alfyn said, tapping his finger absently on his empty glass.

“That scowl is definitely more pronounced,” Primrose added, resting her chin against her hands as she studied Therion.

“But what pray tell couldst hath caused such a state?” H’aanit wondered aloud. Even Linde was sitting upright, staring at Therion in curiosity.

“I believe it is nothing we should be concerning ourselves with.” They all snapped their heads towards Cyrus. Unlike his companions, he remained focused on his tome, clearly unconcerned. “He likely is just deep in thought and practicing some introspection.”

All they could do was stare at him for a moment in disbelief. After all, to them, it was very clear who they thought was the likely cause.

Their gazes followed Therion’s, noticing it was directed towards a particular cleric.

Ophilia was humming cheerfully to herself, peeling and cutting up a couple apples she obtained from the market, all too oblivious to a certain someone’s heated scowl.

“My apologies, professor, but I must beg to differ on this case,” Olberic said, his jaw clenched, eyes narrowed into a deep glare.

The others nodded in agreement. All of them - except likely Cyrus, of course - were aware of the burgeoning romance between their sweet cleric and grouchy thief. No matter how hard they tried to hide it, the chemistry between them was painfully obvious.

So seeing him look possibly angry at her, the sweetest person alive, completely baffled them.

“She probably doesn’t even notice a thing either,” Tressa lamented.

By the look on her face, it seemed like she didn’t. Once Ophilia completed her task, cutting them into her renown bunny shapes, she placed them in front of Therion with a wide smile before leaving him be.

In response to her kind gesture, Therion’s glare deepened, staring at the apple bunnies with such a vicious intensity.

Such a sight did not sit well with their party.

“Shall I remind him of proper manners?” Olberic offered, cracking his knuckles.

“Maybe we should just try talking to him. No need to get physical here,” said Tressa with Olberic releasing a curt breath.

“Well if you all are so insistent. I, for one, am honestly sure it is nothing we should concern ourselves with, but if it will give you all peace of mind, I will...”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Alfyn and Primrose piped up in unison. Cyrus humbly acquiesced and relaxed back into his seat while the rest of their companions released sighs of relief. The two looked at one another and nodded their heads in agreement over their task.

After Tressa’s encouraging thumbs up, they made their way towards Therion. They paused a moment and noticed that he was sneering at the apple bunnies with such ferocity that they both thought it would burst into flames.

Alfyn sat beside him and said, “Hey, bud. Those are meant for eating. If you keep staring at them like that, the bunnies might just hop away from fear.”

There was no response. Therion did not even look up to register their presence.

Primrose wasted no time and asked bluntly, “Why in the world are you angry at Ophilia?”

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. Therion blinked, momentarily baffled by such a question, before turning his attention over to her. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, for one thing, you’ve been sitting there and just glaring at Ophilia then at those apples,” Alfyn said. "And those bunnies did nothing to you except look adorable.”

His expression remained stolid, pensive even as if contemplating their words carefully.

Then he released a sharp breath. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

They searched his face, clearly in disbelief, before sighing in acquiescence.

“You should apologize to Ophilia at least. You probably made her uncomfortable with that sneer of yours,” Primrose said.

At her words, Therion’s eyes widened. Primrose said nothing more, leaving the table with a curt harrumph.

‘ _Did I really look that mad?_ ’

As Therion ruminated his disposition, Alfyn glanced down at the untouched apples, their adorable seed eyes looking up at him imploringly. He cleared his throat and casually reached forward.

“So, buddy, if you’re not in the mood to eat those, you think I can...”

He flinched when his hand was slapped away.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Alfyn only pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Though Therion would never admit it aloud, deep down he knew he fell hard for Ophilia.

He didn’t know how such an abominable thing happened, but when he caught himself just staring at her, completely entranced by her bright blue eyes and golden hair, he knew he was in way too deep.

And when he finally decided to just get it over with and tell her how he felt (because bottling these damn emotions was annoying), he found himself utterly tongue-tied, unable to even form an intelligible thought.

That made him angry, at himself more than anything or anyone else. After all, he considered himself a man who always went after things he wanted without hesitation, never faltering. The fact he couldn’t even say three simple words was absolutely frustrating.

Though he didn’t realize he was externalizing those emotions, even subconsciously directing them towards her.

Alfyn and Primrose’s words caused him to flinch.

‘ _She likely noticed something was off too, but didn’t say anything..._ ’

He didn’t like to admit it, but Primrose was right. He had to apologize. He owed Ophilia that much.

When most of their companions left the inn to perform their respective tasks, he figured that was the best time to approach her.

When he arrived in front of her door, he took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

There was no response. His brows furrowed in confusion and knocked on the door once more.

"Ophilia? Are you there?"

He swore she did not leave. She had to be there.

"Hey, I'm coming inside."

He opened the door and awaited a response. When he heard nothing, he gingerly poked his head inside.

When he saw her, he felt his expression soften. She was curled up in the bed, fast asleep, her face pressed into the pillow, blanket haphazardly wrapped around herself.

He knew he should just let her rest. He could talk to her later.

However, an irrational part of him made him remain in his place.

It was an admittedly stupid thought, one he knew better than to seriously entertain.

Still, he thought this moment was the perfect time to come clean and profess his feelings. Since she was asleep, she won't be aware of what he said. Maybe saying aloud just this once would help him snap himself out of his funk and return to normal.

' _No, that's stupid. I really shouldn't..._ '

Yet as stupid and ridiculous as it was, he still stood there and considered trying it.

After a brief mental debate, he threw caution to the wind. He sat down beside her sleeping form and took a deep breath.

“I love you, Ophilia.”

No, that sounded strange. He shook his head and took another breath.

"You are a priestess, and I'm just a thief. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do."

That sounded dumb. He never felt guilty about his profession, and he should not use that as an excuse.

“I know we’ve only been traveling together for a short time, but I‘ve never felt this way about someone before. I think I love you...”

He cringed. What was he? Some poor romance novel hero? He would much rather jump off a cliff than seriously say such corny things.

' _Besides, I don't think I do. I know I do..._ '

He nearly slapped his face and mentally released a frustrated groan. Dear gods, why was even doing this so difficult?

‘ _I was right. This is stupid._ ’

At least Ophilia still looked peaceful, with her lips curved into a tiny smile. He did not want to even imagine her response if she actually heard him saying all of that. He’ll happily take the knowledge of this embarrassing lapse of judgment to his grave.

‘ _I should leave her alone. She probably would think I’m a creep if she found out I was watching her like this._ ’

Just as he resolved to leave, he found himself frozen when a gentle warmth enveloped his hand.

For a moment, he could not move a muscle. He studied the sight, lightly tugging his hand from hers and noting a firm grip. He then glanced back at her, her eyes still closed, her breathing even.

Therion only cursed under his breath, a warmth rising from his neck.

‘ _Well, no use moving and waking her up now._ ’

He then leaned his back into the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was a mere whisper, so quiet, almost drowned out by the noise from outside, but he could hear it clearly.

“I love you too, Therion.”

* * *

" _By the gods_ , I don’t believe I-“

Before Cyrus could give them away, Alfyn quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and pulled him back from the door.

“Should we get them? Food’s ready after all,” Tressa said, her eyes glued to the crack in the door.

Primrose pulled her away, chuckling at the pout on Tressa's lips. “We'll just leave them be for now. We've been journeying for a while so a long rest is warranted.”

“And apologies to you, professor. I guess you were right after all,” Alfyn said, releasing his mouth when they were far enough away. “There really was nothing we should have worried ourselves about.”

“But I would have never guessed... are they really... just how long were those two even...”

The three of them merely chuckled and walked forward while Cyrus followed behind them, completely dumbfounded.


End file.
